battle_of_the_elementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dodge, not stay/Transcript
Helium: I can’t believe we lost! That’s not good... Lithium: I’m veeeery sure you are going to be eliminated. Helium: No, it’s most likely you or Xenon getting the boot for definite. Lithium: Suuuure. Gallium: The first challenge? The one we lose. That’s not a great start for our team. Bismuth: Don’t worry Gallium, I’m sure you will be safe. Gallium: That does make me smile... (Scene switches over to Ununennium and Californium who are setting up the elimination area) Ununennium: Thanks for the help Californium! I hope this works as planned. Californium: Oh, I just have an interest in helping people. That’s me! Ununennium: We did get people who got 0 votes so, yeah... Californium: Hopefully one of them was me. Ununennium: You’ll see, you’ll see. (Scene switches to Americium and Francium) Americium: Okay, let me just check that this works... (Americium tests the machine with a sample of Francium gas) Americium: Hmm... Francium: Does it work? Americium: It seems to work. Alright, walk in Francium. (Francium walks into the machine and Americium turns it on) Francium: This feels weird... Americium: It’s meant to feel weird. Francium: Uhh... (Francium faints) Americium: Uh, that’s not meant to happen. Hold on... Americium: Oh! That means it’s done. (Americium opens the door) Americium: Francium? Francium: Oui? Americium: Does that feel any better? Francium: Yes. Americium: Wow! It worked! Ununennium: Phone Domers! It’s time for your elimination! Helium: I’m still very nervous... (Xenon pranks Helium by scaring her) Xenon: Boo! (laughs) Helium: AH! Xenon! Not the best time! Xenon: Sorry, couldn’t help it. (a few minutes later...) Elimination Ununennium: Alright, so some people got 0 votes. Those people are.... Ununennium: Nihonium, Tantalum, Bismuth, Gallium, Helium and Sodium. Uranium: Wait, what? Nihonium: I guess some people don’t like you. Uranium: I did nothing wrong? Ununennium: Don’t worry Uranium, you got 1 vote and so did Californium. Uranium: Phew. Californium: I was useful in the last episode? (The screen splits in 2 to show Lithium and Xenon) Ununennium: So, it looks like we are down to Xenon and Lithium. Xenon: WHAT? Lithium: Soooo uncool. Helium: I can see one reason for both to be eliminated. Helium: Lithium refused to help in the challenge and is very unhelpful, while Xenon does pranks all the time. Lithium: Weeell, I have to stay in character. Xenon: I know the fact that mean characters are always the first out, but I’M not the mean one. Logically, Lithium should be eliminated! Lithium: Eeeexcuse me? You did NOTHING in the challenge! Xenon: Neither did you. (Lithium is shocked) Ununennium: Anyways, The first eliminated issssssssssss... Ununennium: Lithium with 3 votes. Xenon has 1 vote and is safe. Helium: Thank goodness! No more unhelpfulness for us. Lithium: (while being sucked into a portal) Seeeeriously? You guys never understand the laws of these! Xenon should be the one eliminated, NOT ME! I WILL COME BACK! I WILL! I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON THE VIEWERS! (The portal finishes with Lithium and disappears) Californium: Got what he deserved for not helping. (Everyone leaves but Xenon) Xenon: Maybe I should help... It would be better for my reputation... Californium: Maybe you should also stop your pranks... Xenon: I can’t though... They make me... well, me. Californium: If you become a jerk, people will vote you Xenon: Alright then... Challenge Ununennium: Alright! Time for the next challenge. This time it’s a.... uh.... Oh no. I can’t think. Americium: No challenge ideas? Ununennium: No. I’m trying to think.... hm... uhm... Ununennium: A game of... dodgeball? Promethium: That sounds fine to me. Ununennium: Ok then, so um... One thing I must mention is that the 3 flyers can’t participate. This also means that I have to play for Phone Dome to make it equal. Astatine: I was thinking that you weren’t going to let us play. I really don’t care though. Unbinilium: Wait! Ununennium: Huh? Unbinilium: You forgot to mention that I would co-host this series! Ununennium: Oh! Right! I forgot to tell you. Ununennium: Everyone, this is Unbinilium, the proposed 120th element. He will co-host the series. Ununennium: Alright, now we can start. Go! (Intro) Promethium: Finally! Now I can beat these idiots! (Promethium aims 2 balls at Tantalum and Nihonium, they are both hit) Tantalum: HEY! You could’ve broken my very expensive phone! Unbinilium: Doesn’t matter, what matters is that you and Nihonium are out of the challenge. Uranium: A bit disappointed in you. Nihonium: Promethium always throws things really hard. Uranium: I know that. Neodymium: Come on Promethium! Samarium: Sucks that I don’t have arms Xenon: What a surprise, neither do I. Gallium: Such a surprise! I don’t either! (Samarium grabs a ball and kicks it at Gallium, which deflects onto Xenon) Gallium: Darn! Samarium: I know you 2 are armless, didn’t need to remind me. Americium: Well, I have this dodgeball cannon. This should help! Ununennium: Isn’t that a bit unfair? Americium: Yes, but I don’t care. (Americium uses the cannon on all the Phone Dome members) Unbinilium: Well, what matters is that Phone Dome is UFE. Ununennium: Again. Xenon: Oh no oh no oh no! Californium: Atleast you tried Xenon, that’s all that matters. (Voting screen) Stinger Neon: That was an easy game. Oxygen: Thanks to Americium. Sodium: It was cheating though! Neon: Na, it wasn’t Sodium: STOP USING MY LINE! Neodymium: Heh. Titanium: Sodium? Na, I don’t want to taste you on my food Sodium: UGH! (walks away) (Stinger ends) Category:Episode transcripts